


Roommates

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, roommates au, will add tags as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Riko transfers to Uranohoshi only to be roommates with someone who might change her life.





	1. Riko

**Author's Note:**

> this will be my first multi chapter fic. ill try to update asap cause ik the pain of waiting for fics to update.

_Alright. I’m going to have to get along with this girl for the next two years. Let’s hope shes not a complete psychopath._

Riko began to unpack her belongings from the two boxes she brought to the dormitory. Carrying two large boxes up a flight of stairs to the second floor wasn’t easy. Riko’s reason for transferring to Uranohoshi Girl’s Academy because her mother wanted Riko to go to a prestigious school.

_It’ll look good on your college application. Yeah right. A school that’s filled with rich girls._

The head of the dorms told Riko her roommate had been living by herself for the past year. Other than that, Riko hadn’t heard about her roommate. Not even her name.

As Riko placed her sheets on her bed, she heard the door open. The door let out a loud creak as it crashed into one of the boxes Riko left near it. She turned and saw a second year student with wavy stone grey hair and her eyes reminded Riko of an ocean. Once she noticed she was staring, she got up and stuck out her hand.

“Hello my name is Sakurauchi Riko. I’m going to be your roommate for the next two years.”

“Well. Nice to meet ya I guess. Name’s Watanabe You.”

The girl smiled at Riko and she felt like she was going to melt. How could someone have such a nice smile?

“Oh uh what class are you in?”

“I’m in,” Riko stared hard at the schedule she was given,”class two.”

“I’m in that class too. Thats nice knowing my new roommate is in the same class as me,” You looked around the room.

“So. I’m going to keep unpacking.”

“Alright you go do that. Oh before I go, come over and check out the swim team. I’m in it.”

You left the room presumably to go back to practice. Riko let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. You just captivated her once she saw her. Riko didn’t question it. You was a good looking girl after all. Who wouldn’t be amazed with the swimmer?

Riko finished packing by the time it was dinner. She got up and opened the door. Riko bumped into someone. She was greeted by You and another girl. The girl next to You had bright orange hair. Her eyes were a red that was similar to an apple.

“Oh Chika meet my roommate Riko,” You began talking to the other girl.

“Nice to meet you Riko! I’m Takami Chika from class two.”

“Sakurauchi Riko, class two. Nice to meet you Chika.”

“Riko, we were just heading over to the cafeteria. Wanna join us?”

“Sure You. I’d love to.”

Riko followed the two students to the cafeteria. On the way there, she noticed a good amount of students loitering the halls. They were just standing there as if waiting for a celebrity to come down the hall and greet them. Once they entered the cafeteria, Riko was welcomed by the scent of different meats being cooked. She was able to see steak, fish, chicken, mostly common meats. Even if they were what you would find in the grocery store, they had a certain smell that made Riko’s mouth drool.

“Alright I’m gonna get a table for us! Go get your food,” Chika took off towards the tables trying to secure one for their group of three.

“Well. Lets go I guess.”

Riko and You stood in line to be served their food. When Riko passed by all the different foods, she stared at each of them in amazement. It was her first time seeing so much food in one place. Once they got their trays filled, the duo walked around to find Chika.

“Over here guys!” the two turned to see their orange haired friend waving.

The table Chika had gotten was next to a large window. The view outside was breathtaking. There was a large garden that had the flowers already in bloom and a fountain that had dolphins shooting water out of their mouths. The streetlights that have been put next to the pathways was making the scene look like it was taken straight from a story book.

“Looks like our little red head is a bit amazed by the scenery,” You chuckled.

“I’ve never seen anything like this before. It all looks like something out of a story!”

“Well sorry to rain on your parade but dinner is almost over,” Chika pointed to the clock on the wall.

“We should get going Riko,” You held out her hand.

Riko took it and You pulled her up from her seat.

“Chika dorms on the third floor so we’re splitting up at the cafeteria doors. The stairs are right there outside it.”

The trio began to walk out the cafeteria to their respective rooms. You unlocked the door and allowed the both of them to enter the room.

“So, what brings you to Uranohoshi?”

“Does it really matter?”

“No need to get all hostile on me. We’re rooming together for the next two years so I deserve to know some stuff.”

“My mom wanted me to.”

Riko’s mouth turned into a subtle frown. You noticed this and didn’t press the issue further. She was thankful for that.

“I’m going to sleep,” Riko began to climb into her bed when she felt something grab her arm.

“I really want you to stop by the swim team tomorrow alright? You gotta check us out.”

“Alright I will.”

Riko felt You let go and she fell asleep.

Little did Riko know, going to Uranohoshi was going to change her life.


	2. Riko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko starts classes and watches You at swim practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I actually wrote this in a day so its probably bad. Check out my tumblr  
> @youriko-is-my-jam itll probably have other stuff besides this fic(maybe some bonus stuff?)

Riko woke up to the blaring sound of her alarm clock. She threw her hand over to the general doeection of it to turn the clock off. The only thing she was successful in was knocking over the alarm clock. Riko got up and rubbed her eyes.

_Oh yeah. I’m dorming now aren't I._

She picked up her alarm clock and checked the time. It showed 6:45. School was supposed to start in an hour so she got up from her bed and began to get dressed. Riko turned around to see her roommate was still asleep. She put on her clothes then walked over to You. Riko gently shook You.

“You wake up. You’re gonna be late if you don’t”

You’s eyes slowly opened as she was being shaken.

“Morning You. Its around 7:10 right now so you should start getting ready. I’m going to head out now.”

“Can you stay till I’m done? I wanna walk with you to class.”

Riko nodded her head and sat at her desk. She shuffled through her bag to double check if she had everything. All of her homework was in the bag.

“Alright I’m done. Lets go.”

Riko checked the clock before they left. The clock showed 7:27 so they had a little bit of time before class started. Class starts at 7:45 so they would have spare time if they walked at a fast pace. On the way to class, they met up with Chika who was oddly energetic for the morning.

Halfway, they passed by the faculty room. Riko decided that she should stop by before class started.

“Hey I’m going to stop by the faculty room. You two go on ahead.”

“I’ll wait out here for you,” You said.

Riko began shaking her head,”You don’t have to do that for me. Just go ahead.”

Riko entered the room and was greeted by the sight of teachers gather papers at their desks. One teacher noticed her and motioned for Riko to come over.

“What can I do for you miss?”

“I’m Sakurauchi Riko and I just transferred here.”

“Oh Miss Sakurauchi, you’re in class two so follow me. You’re going to come in once I get everyone settled.”

Riko thanked the teacher and walked out the door only to find You standing next to the door.

“Hey Watanabe,” the teacher thumped their paper’s onto You’s head,”why don’t you get to class now?”

“I was waiting for Riko.”

The teacher sighed,”Whatever, just go to class already.”

The three walked to class two and Riko stood outside while the other two went in. Riko could hear the teacher shushing the students. After a minute or so, Riko heard her name and she walked in.

“This is your new classmate. Go introduce yourself now,” the teacher handed Riko a piece of chalk.

“My name is Sakurauchi Riko,” she wrote her name on the chalkboard,”I hope we can get along this year.”

“Your seat will be behind Watanabe,” the teacher pointed to You.

Riko walked over to her seat and sat down. You turned around and grinned. Riko smiled back at You. The two heard the teacher clear their throat.

“So lets begin the lesson shall we?”

Halfway through class, You slipped a note over to Riko. Riko looked up from her notebook to look at You. She opened the note.

_Come with me after classes end!_

Instead of the note being signed with “You”, it was signed with a doodle of You. Riko tore a small piece of paper from her notebook and wrote back a reply.

_Sure but pay attention in class!_

She passed it to You and saw her giggling. Riko returned to the teacher’s lecture about Japanese history. As she was taking notes, she noticed more things around the classroom. Chika sat right next to You so that was convenient for the trio. Around the walls, the classroom had multiple papers posted on them. Riko believed they were papers talking about upcoming events.

Finally, lunch break came. Riko saw Chika get up and begin to head over to her.

“Riko! Lets go eat lunch together,” the orange haired girl was practically screaming at this point.

“Alright, lets go. You are you coming?”

“Yeah, I’m going.”

The trio headed for the cafeteria only to bump into a third year judging from her ribbon.

“Ah I’m so- Chika?”

“Kanan! So good to see you,” Chika said.

“You who’s this?” Riko was confused as to who the third year was.

“Shes Matsuura Kanan. Kanan’s also part of the swim team and our childhood friend. Chika usually sees her when she comes to swim team practices.”

Riko’s mouth formed a little “o” as she stared at the third year. Her dark blue hair was long and tied up into a ponytail. The third year’s eyes were a light violet color. Riko wondered how hard it was to wash hair that long. The third year noticed Riko staring at her.

“And whos this?” she asked.

“Oh this is You’s roommate Sakurauchi Riko,” Chika explained.

“Nice to meet you Riko,” the third year stuck out her hand,”My name is Matsuura Kanan.”

“Nice to meet you too Kanan,” Riko shook Kanan’s hand.

“Sorry to interrupt but eating is kinda important,” You said.

After eating, the girls returned to their classes with Kanan going to the third year building. The teacher walked in and class began. Riko was absentmindedly staring out the window when she saw the school’s swimming pool. It was filled with water that reflected the sunlight like a mirror. Class seemed to pass by in minutes as Riko stared at the pool.

When class ended, You turned around in her seat.

“Hey Riko, lets go yeah?”

“Sure just let me gather my things.”

Riko began to pack up her notebooks and pencil case into her bag. When she was done, You stood up and motioned for Riko to follow her. They walked through the halls passing by a few students who knew You. When they arrived at the pool, Riko took a seat by the poolside while You went to the changing room. Riko looked around to see other girls either warming up or watching. She heard someone yelling near the entrance of the changing rooms.

“Watanabe you’re late!”

“Yeah sorry coach.”

“Just get on with practice.”

“Alright,” You said as she walked to the poolside.

Riko sat through the swim team’s practice until they had to leave. During her time there, she watched Kanan and You. While they were swimming, it was as if they belonged there. By the time practice was almost over, most girls who were watching were gone. When practice finally finished, Riko walked to the area in front of the changing rooms. She leaned against the wall waiting for You to get out. When she finally got out of he changing room, Riko was staring at the sky.

“What’s so interesting up there Riko?”

Riko jumped at the sound of You’s voice,”Nothing. Just staring at it.”

“Well lets get back to our room. Its getting a bit late.”

Riko looked at the time on her phone. It showed 6:39.

“Well lets get going then.”

The two headed off together to the dorms.


	3. Riko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko meets Dia and Ruby. She doesn't have a very good day afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops this took longer than expect! this chapter is three entire pages so yeah tbh i feel like this chapter was crap

Riko woke up before her alarm clock went off. She checked the time on the clock. It showed 6:18 A.M. Riko laid down in bed for a few minutes until she truly did wake up. She got up after and began to get ready. While she was getting ready, she heard shuffling behind her. Riko turned around to see her roommate tossing and turning in her sleep.

After she was done, Riko went to wake You up. She walked over to You’s bed and began to shake her awake. You wouldn’t wake up but she did manage pull Riko into her bed. Riko’s face flushed as the swim team member had Riko wrapped in her arms.

Riko pulled out her phone to browse the internet. There wasn’t really anything on it but it kept her busy. After what seemed like twenty minutes, Riko heard You waking up. She turned her head to see You’s eyes slowly opening.

”Riko?! What’re you doing in my bed?”

”I was trying to wake you up but you pulled me into your bed. I was stuck there for around twenty minutes.”

You’s face flushed and Riko began to giggle. It wasn’t all the time you would see You’s face red. Riko got up and grabbed her bag.

”I’m gonna go now. I’ll see you in class.”

Riko walked out of their room and headed to the cafeteria. She got out early without You because she wanted to get in a little food before classes. While Riko walked to the cafeteria, she saw a dark haired student. Judging from her ribbon, she was a third year. The third year seemed like she was looking for something.

”Can I help you?” the third year noticed Riko staring.

”I’m sorry you looked like you were looking for something.”

”I was looking for my sister. She has red hair that should be tied into pigtails and eyes like mine.”

Riko stared at the third year’s emerald eyes. Her eyes were filled with worry probably because of her sister.

”I’ll help you find your sister.”

”Really? Thank you. I will have to repay you sometime.”

After deciding to go to the cafeteria for the third year’s sister, Riko realized she was getting hungry. Her hunger had to wait, she was looking for someone’s sibling. Looking around, there was quite a number of students around. Riko caught sight of a bright red and walked over to it. She saw a girl with bright red hair in pigtails talking to her friend, Riko assumed. She tapped the girl on her shoulder and pointed to the third year.

”Thank you for helping me find her…. I’m sorry but I don’t know your name.”

”Its Sakurauchi Riko. I’m a second year.

”Thank you miss Sakurauchi. I’m Kurosawa Dia, third year, and this is my sister Ruby. She’s in her first year.”

”Well I have to go but I’ll see you around sometime,” Riko waved goodbye to the sisters and walked to class.

Riko saw You and Chika sitting at their desks and talking. You noticed Riko and waved to her.

”Morning Riko!” Chika was already loud in the morning.

”Good morning Chika. Morning You,” Riko turned away when she said good morning to her remembering the events from earlier.

”Hey Riko,” You said.

Riko sat down and Chika began to talk about the most random of things her mind could come up with. When Riko heard the words “Get bread to attract Honoka” she knew she should probably stop listening.

Class started without any problems, the teacher would walk in, students quiet down, class starts. It was always the same everyday to the point classes were becoming boring. Sure a teacher could bring up an interesting thought or topic, but Riko usually didn’t care if the class had some amazing project the teacher came up with while they were drunk. Classes were over in a few long hours.

”Wanna come to practice today?” You was standing right in front of Riko.

”No thanks, I kind of want to explore campus and find a nice place to read.”

”Alright then, I’ll see you back in the room.”

You waved good bye to Riko. Riko walked out of the school’s doors and into the courtyard. Along the walkway were bushes covered in flowers. The trees around the place had finally grown in their leaves as a sign of summer coming. Riko found a spot underneath a tree and opened her bag. She grabbed her book and opened to the bookmarked page.

”Hey you,” Riko looked up.

Standing in front of Riko was a group of second years. They didn’t look familiar to Riko so they should be from another class.

”What’s up with you getting all close to You? You weren’t even here for a week.”

_Great. Fangirls._

Riko bookmarked her page and shoved her book into her bag. She got up and began to walk away. The girls didn’t seemed pleased due to the fact they grabbed Riko and shoved her into the wall.

”Stay away from You.”

”Sorry I can’t. She’s my roommate.”

The girls looked at each other until one took action. She threw a punch at Riko. The girl managed to hit her on the side. Riko dropped down to the floor which allowed the girls to beat her further.

_This isn’t how I thought a prestigious school would be!_

Tears formed in Riko’s eyes as the girls kicked her.

”Better not tell Watanabe.”

Once they finally left, Riko was covered in cuts and bruises. Some even went as far as to scatter her belongings. Her papers didn’t do anything to them and neither did she!

Riko pushed herself up and leaned against the wall. Walking back to the dorm was going to be hell, especially with other people seeing her bruised up. Riko finally decided she needed to get back to her room. It hurt to even stand but Riko pushed through anyways. It was around 4 P.M. so the room should be empty. Walking down the halls, people stared. Riko continued to go to her dorm room without paying any mind to the stares.

Upon entering the room, she collapsed onto the bed. You wouldn’t be back till six so she had time to fix up her bruises and try to hide them. She wouldn’t want Chika or You to get involved. After all, she only knew them for three days. Once she was done, she fell asleep on her bed.

What was only two hours felt like mere minutes to Riko. When she woke up, she felt sore. She looked around the room. You wasn’t back yet so she was fine. A short ten minutes later You busted into the room.

”Look what I- what the fuck?”

Riko was looking at her bruises so her shirt was lifted. The bruises were perfectly visible for You to see. You set down whatever she had in her hands and kneeled down in front of Riko. She began to look at all the bruises on Riko’s body. Riko thought You was acting like a mother who’s child had come home with a scraped knee.

”Who did this?” You’s voice was quiet.

”Some girls. They just hit me a little.”

”’A little’? Riko you have bruises all over your body! For gods sake you need to be careful.”

You grabbed the first aid kit and began to help Riko put compresses on the bruises.

”If I find whoever did this,” You was muttering.

On instinct, Riko gave You a hug.

”Its okay. You don’t have to worry about it.”

Riko felt You nod.

”I’m going to go sleep. I’m pretty tired,” Riko let go of You and went under her covers. She fell asleep once her head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry but its for the story!


	4. Riko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko meets the director of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im dead im sorry this took so long to write. i procrastinate a lot

The sound of ringing startled Riko as she fell out of bed. You jumped at the sound of her roommate falling onto the floor and jumped out of bed to check on her. Riko seemed fine until she let out a groan.

”Bruises hurt,” Riko grimaced.

”Nice discovery Dr. Sakurauchi! We wouldn’t ever know that having bruises and then falling on them would hurt,” You was laughing.

Riko got up from the floor and pouted.

”So Watanabe. Who’s gonna get ready first?”

”I’ll turn around I guess.”

You turned around and Riko began to strip off her pajamas. She found her uniform laying on top of a chair and put it on.

”Alright I’m good. I’ll be looking away.”

”Okay.”

Riko sat on top of her bed facing the opposite direction of You. She scrolled through her phone’s notifications. Her mother had sent a message to her surprise.

**Mom[7:26 P.M.]** I hope you’re doing well Riko. Don’t disappoint me.

She sent it right after Riko fell asleep. The rest of her notifications were just random updates from social media or her mobile games.

”Wanna go now?”

Riko turned around,”Sure. Let’s get breakfast though.”

The two walked to the cafeteria to grab bread. Upon entering, Riko felt a chill go down her spine. She glanced around the room to see one of the girls from yesterday glaring at her. She felt like a mouse who had been spotted by a hawk.

”Hey I’m not that hungry anymore,” Riko tugged at You’s sleeve.

”Is that so? We just got here though, I’m gonna grab some bread then. Just wait here I guess,” You walked over to the line of students waiting for their food.

Riko looked over to the girl only to find her standing up. The girl sauntered over to Riko.

”Hey there Sakurauchi. Guess ya didn’t listen to our warning did ya?”

Riko looked down to the floor. The girl shoved Riko to the ground. People around the two were whispering. Riko hated the sound of people whispering behind her back. Riko began to tear up. She hated being hurt. Riko looked up to see the girl raise her hand and-

”What the hell is going on?”

You was right behind the girl with her hand clamped down on her wrist. The girl looked at You in shock.

”Sakurauchi sai-“

”Were you the one who bruised her up?” You’s tone was different from her usual energetic tone.

”No bu-“

”Did you really think I wouldn’t see you try and slap Riko?”

Riko saw the girl was trembling.

”You please stop.”

You let go of the girl’s wrist,”Touch her again, I don’t think it’ll end well.”

You picked Riko up from the floor.

”Riko, you okay?” You’s voice was more gentle.

”Yeah lets just go to class.”

Riko began to walk to class with You following close behind. When they arrived, Chika was at her desk.

”Morning you two! Woah you guys look beat,” Chika’s eyes scanned Riko’s body.

”Morning Chika. Just some stuff happened no big deal,” You waved it off.

”Well okay then. Hey did you guys see μ’s? They’re so cool!”

Chika began rambling on about some idol group called μ’s. Riko looked over at You. She was smiling as if the whole incident never happened. The teacher walked into the room and everyone stopped their conversations.

Class began and Riko sat through it taking notes. During class, they heard an announcement.

”Watanabe You and Sakurauchi Riko, please head to the director’s office.”

The teacher looked at the two and excused them from class. Riko’s mind began wandering to what the worst case scenario could be. You saw how nervous Riko was and grabbed her hand.

”Riko, its gonna be okay.”

Riko nodded and never let go of You’s hand the entire walk to the director’s room. Once they arrived, You let go much to Riko’s dismay, and knocked on the door.

They heard a chirpy voice call,”Come in!”

You opened the door. Riko first saw the blonde third year sitting in the director’s chair. She looked to her left and saw the girl from the cafeteria sitting on a couch. The blonde gestured for Riko and You to sit on the couch opposite of the girl.

”So. I’ve been hearing some rumors around the school.”

”God damn rumors spread quick,” Riko heard the girl mumble.

”Tell me what happened miss Sakurauchi. From yesterday.”

”I was looking for a place to read. Then these girls, including this one, came and jumped me. I came back to the dorms with bruises. The next day, You and I went to the cafeteria where she shoved me to the ground.”

”That’s bullshit!”

”No talking out of turn child. Haven’t you been taught manners?”

The girl crossed her arms and sunk into the seat. The blonde began to think. She sat there for a while and suddenly stood up from her seat.

”I believe Sakurauchi more. Go back to class. You two stay here.”

”Why was I needed here?” You asked.

”I thought I needed to question you too but miss Sakurauchi isn’t the type to lie.”

”So why do we need to stay here?”

”Because you two are _shiny_. From the rumors I heard, miss Sakurauchi is a damsel in distress while her knight, Watanabe You, comes to save her!”

_I guess thats one way to put it._

”Well, you two could do whatever! Its about to be lunch in ten minutes so heres a pass to say…’The Director Does Not Give A Crap About What These Two Do’”

”Thank you….uh.”

”Oh how rude of me! I didn’t introduce myself. I’m your _shiny_ director Ohara Mari. Nice to meet ya!”

”Thank you miss Ohara.”

”Just Mari is fine.”

”Well bye then Mari.”

The two walked out of Mari’s office and headed outside. They sat underneath a tree shoulder to shoulder. Riko looked over to You. You’s blue eyes weren’t looking at anything in particular but it felt like she saw something important. Riko looked up at the sky and thought about how the clouds would look like a dog or a mushroom. She sat there for a good minute or two before feeling something weigh down her shoulder. You had fallen asleep.

_I never thought about it till now but You is so pretty._

Seeing You in a state where she was able to look so good made Riko feel warm inside. She had never considered thinking about You in a way that was near romantic or like her yuri doujins. No it wasn’t possible she fell for her roommate. You was way out of her league anyways. Shes just being nice because she lives with her. Plus, Riko was sure she is straight. 100%. But meeting You and seeing her like this made the number drop to 12%.

_Am I gay for my roommate?_

That was a question most people would ask if their roommate was a hot, athletic person. Riko has had thoughts about dating her fellow female students but never payed much attention to it. Until now. Watanabe You was slowly changing her life and she doesn’t even know it.

The bell rung while Riko was inner monologuing. The loud ringing woke You up.

”G-good afternoon You,” Riko managed to say.

You yawned,”Afternoon Riko. Lets go find Chika and eat lunch.”

”Alright.”

After finding Chika in the cafeteria, she immediately bombarded them with questions.

”Why did Mari call you? Are you guys suspended? Expelled? NO I DON’T WANT TO LOSE MY BEST FRIENDS!” Chika was screaming the whole time.

”Chika calm down! We’re not being expelled. She just wanted to talk to us about a few rumors,” You tried her best to calm Chika down.

This was a trait of You that Riko loved. She always tried her best to calm people down. It was obvious in the way she talked to Chika she cared about her a lot.

”Riko, You isn’t lying to me right? Mari just wanted to talk to you two?”

”Don’t worry Chika, she just wanted to have a little chat.”

”See? I’m not lying.”

Riko ate her lunch and conversed with the two girls. She felt someone tap on her shoulder. Riko turned around to see Dia.

”Ah Dia. What can I do for you?”

”Yes, have you seen Ruby?”

”Riko who's your friend?” Chika said.

”A third year I met. Anyways, no I haven’t seen Ruby. I’m sorry.”

”Its fine. I feel like she would be with her friend right now so I’ll go check.”

”Alright.”

Lunch passed by without any other problems. The end of lunch was nearing and most students had gone into their respective classes. At the end of classes, Riko walked back to the dorms.

”Hey watch out!”

Riko turned to the voice. Suddenly, a ball landed on her head. It bounced off behind her but Riko could see a girl with long dark hair and violet eyes running towards her.

”I’m sorry! I was trying to summon a demon and trap it in that ball.”

Riko stared at the girl,”That’s alright I guess. I gotta go back to my dorm now.”

”If I ever see you again, the name’s Tsushima Yohane.”

Riko waved to Yohane and walked into the dormitory. She was tired due to the stress of talking to Mari earlier. Plus her situation about You. Once she entered her room, she jumped onto her bed and fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive decided every 5 chapters it will focus on you cause she needs some attention too


	5. You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope i didnt take too long i was procrastinating by playing video games

You’s eyes slowly opened. She glanced over at the clock on Riko’s desk. It showed 6:28 A.M. You saw Riko fully dressed and grabbing her bag.

”Good morning You. I’m going to go now so I’ll see you in class.”

You dragged herself out of bed and began to get dressed. She tied her bow and rolled up her sleeves. Summer was setting in and the temperature was beginning to rise. You walked to the student store that sold snacks. She bought herself bread and a sandwich for Riko. She didn’t want her roommate to pass out.

Once You was in the hallway, she was stopped by a fellow swim team member.

”Hey You, coach wanted me to tell you that today we’re doing laps around the field.”

”Oh alright. But we usually do the on Tuesdays. Today’s Thursday.”

”I asked him that too and he said something like ‘these girls need to get some endurance training’”

”Alright then. I’ll see you at practice then,” You waved.

You continued to walk to her class. It was on the second floor so she had to pass by all the first years. The classes and years were all separated by putting them on different floors. She passed by the different students until she bumped into one.

”Ah I’m sorry,” she looked up expecting to see someone.

”I-It’s okay,” You looked down to see a small brunette.

The girl’s papers were scattered on the floor. You bent down and began to pick them up.

”T-thank you…..”

”The name’s Watanabe You.”

”Kunikidai Hanamaru,” You noticed Hanamaru got quiet at the end of her sentences.

”Class is about to start so its best you get going Hanamaru.”

”I’ll see you around I guess,” Hanamaru managed to squeak out.

You entered the classroom and saw Riko staring out the window. She snuck up behind the auburn haired girl and placed the sandwich she bought for her on Riko’s head.

”Eh?!”

”Heya Riko,” You grinned.

”Oh its just you,” Riko sighed,”Don’t scare me like that!”

”Sorry sorry!”

You sat down as the teacher walked into the room.

”Alright class, today we have to plan for the upcoming summer festival. I’ll have the class rep take it from here.”

_I forgot about the festival. I guess coach is gonna do something for it._

”So what are we going to do for the festival?”

Random answers of various ideas came up. Some were cafes, haunted houses, or even an arm wrestling contest. You was more worried about wether she would have to dress up for this. Since she was fairly popular among the students, the class would use that to their advantage to get more people to come.

”What about a maid/butler cafe. It allows us to have both a cafe and a way to dress up like a haunted house.” 

You turned to the person who said the idea. It was Riko.

”I’m fine with that,” You said.

”We definitely gotta have You as a butler!” Chika yelled out.

Class passed by without any problems due to the quick agreement to the maid/butler cafe. Lunch came and You saw Riko immediately stand up and walk out. 

”I’m gonna go find Kanan,” You stood up from her sear and walked out of the classroom.

It wasn’t very hard finding the indigo haired third year. She usually hung out in her class or in the student council room with two other third years. You checked in the third year floor and saw Kanan sitting alone.

You called out to her,”Hey Kanan, lets eat together.”

Kanan smiled,”Alright captain Watanabe. Where to?”

You took Kanan to the courtyard where her and Riko sat. She plopped down onto the green grass and motioned for the other girl to sit next to her.

The two sat in silence eating till Kanan spoke,”So coach wants us to run today. Hope you could keep up.”

”Oh I could do nothing to catch up to the fastest girl in the school,” You said sarcastically,”Of course we’re gonna see who has the fastest time right?”

”Totally.”

You paused,”How’s Dia?”

”She’s doing fine. Honestly, I think she might push herself a bit too much because of the festival. You got anyone in mind right now?”

You sat still thinking. Was there someone in mind? A person who was able to make her smile just by being there. Chika came into mind but You thought of the girl as a sister. You thought about it until Kanan waved her hand in front of You’s face.

”You, you okay?”

One girl did come to mind,”Kanan. I think I’m hella gay for my roommate.”

”Do tell.”

You scratched her head,”Well first off, she just makes me smile so easily. Being around her gives me these weird feelings in my gut. And have you seen how beautiful she is? One time, I stood next to her when it was sunset and she looked…. wow.”

Kanan giggled,”I’m pretty sure that ‘think’ is a definitely.”

”But I think she’s straight,” You looked down at her bread.

”Have you seen Dia? She seems like the straightest person in the world but really she’s super gay. I’m pretty sure I’ve walked in on her praising some idol and saying ‘oh I’m so gay for you’. Just try asking her or something.”

”Hmm. Oh I got it! I’ll ask her to hang out with me during the festival.”

”Sounds good,” Kanan looked down at her watch,”Oh lunch is going to end in ten minutes. We should start heading back.”

The two girls walked back to their respective classes. You entered her classroom and saw Chika talking to Riko. Her heart skipped a beat realizing what she told Kanan earlier.

_I should try acting normal._

”Hey guys!” You saluted.

”You! We were just talking about someone Riko met. Do you know Tsushima Yohane?”

”Nah. Introduce me sometime.”

”We were gonna go meet her after school,” Riko said.

”Oh sorry. I got practice on the field today. Its gonna suck.”

”Oh… I’ll just introduce you to her some other time.”

The teacher walked in. Everyone got settled in to their seats and class began. You’s thoughts began to race in her mind.

_Who is this Tsushima girl? Have I lost Riko to her? Ugh I hate having these thoughts. Just think about the swim team Watanabe._

It was useless. No matter what You thought about, her mind would wander to Riko. Class passes in an endless cycle of You thinking of something then her mind would go to Riko.

”I’m gonna go to practice. See you guys later,” You waved.

You walked to the track meeting up with Kanan half way. Practice came and the girls were doing stretches.

”Alright You, we gonna race right?”

”Totally!”

They lined up at the starting area. The swim team had to run from the field to the dorms and back. It was around a mile they were running. Coach told them they had to sprint to the dorm and run the way back. They heard the starting whistle and the two girls took off.

You and Kanan kept a steady pace next to each other. She glanced at the other girl. Kanan looked like she had infinite stamina. On their way to the dorms, You saw Riko and Chika talking to a girl with long dark hair. 

_This must be that Tsushima girl_

A pang of jealousy hit You. It wasn’t all the time she felt this way. You continued to run without looking back. Once they reached the dorms, You and Kanan looked around. They were the first ones to arrive.

”Should we just turn and run?”

”I guess,” You said.

The two turned around and took off. They passed by a few swim team members but they were still ahead.

”You! Good work!”

You turned to the voice. It was Riko calling out to her. You waved to her and began to speed up.

”Six minutes you two. Good job. We’re gonna do some laps after so be ready.”

You and Kanan sat down on the benches next to the track. Kanan grabbed her water bottle only to find it empty. She stared down at it with a sullen look on her face. You opened her water bottle to find it was also empty. She took her phone out of her bag.

 **Watanabe You[3:47 P.M.]** riko can u bring water to the track? me and kanan are dying :(

 **Sakurauchi Riko[3:47 P.M.]** Sure. I’ll be there in a few minutes!

 **Watanabe You[3:48 P.M.]** omg thx ill see u in a bit then!!!

You turned to Kanan,”Riko’s bringing some water for us. I just texted her and she said shes gonna be here in a bit.”

You layed down on the bench and closed her eyes. The sun beamed down on her but the breeze cooled off her body. Today was one of the days where You wanted to just jump into a pool and stay there forever. What seemed to be minutes passed and she felt something cool press against her face. You slowly opened her eyes to see her auburn haired roommate.

”Hey You. Heres your water.”

You looked around,”Where’s Chika?”

”I left her with Yocchan.”

”Yocchan?”

”Ah thats what I call Yohane or Yoshiko.”

Riko handed You the water bottle. You opened the bottle as fast as possible and downed half the contents. She looked over at Kanan. Her bottle was already empty.

”You gonna stay? Or go back to Chika?”

”I think I’ll stay here. It’ll be interesting to see how you guys practice.”

”Alright everyones back! Go do seven laps around the field. After you’re all free to go,” the coach called out.

”I’ll talk to you after,” You took off with Kanan.

You concentrated on keeping Kanan’s pace. It was getting hard after running near a mile but it wasn’t impossible. They were on their fifth lap.

Kanan broke the silence,”So Riko’s here. Don’t wanna look lame in front of her.”

You glanced over to Kanan,”I’ll race ya.”

”Let’s do it then.”

The two girls sped up trying to pass one another. Kanan’s stamina was amazing but You might be able to pass her on their last lap. Once they were on their seventh lap, You sped up. She passed Kanan and grinned to herself. Forgetting there were other girls on the track, You bumped into one of them. She fell face first onto the poor girl.

”Ah I’m sorry!”

”Its alright Watanabe. But Kanan’s kinda close now. I know you two are racing so you better get up.”

You got up and continued to run. She finished her seventh lap just mere moments before Kanan.

”Good job captain Watanabe but you’re kinda bleeding there.”

You looked down at her knees. They were covered in dirt and blood.

”Aw fuck.”

”Language Watanabe.”

”Alright mom.”

Riko ran over to the two of them,”You are you okay? I saw that fall earlier.”

”Yeah I’ll just clean it at the dorm its fine.”

”Lets go back then. I don’t want to risk an infection.”

You and Riko wave good bye to Kanan and walk back to the dorm. Once they got into their room, Riko took out the first aid kit. She grabbed a cotton ball and covered it in alcohol. Riko dabbed the cotton ball at You’s knee. You winced at the slight pain but it wasn’t much. Once Riko wrapped a bandage around You’s knee, You looked at her knee.

”Thanks Riko! You did a good job with this. But you really didn’t have to do this for me.”

”Its fine. You’ve done so much for me already.” 

”I’m gonna go sleep early then. I’m kinda tired.”

”Alright. Good night You.”


	6. Riko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this took a while

Riko had been going to Uranohoshi for a good few weeks now. She was acquainted with nearly half the class and even a couple of first years. One would say she had is good at this school but Riko knew this wouldn’t last long. She knew people would soon target her for bullying just because she was plain and easily scared. Most times, You would be with her so people wouldn’t bother her but, after classes, she was an easy target. Riko was usually alone after school and would wander around instead of going to a club or her dorm. This was easily problematic because she also lost track of time.

When she lost her sense of time, it was usually because she had her sketch pad. She loved to draw since she was a kid. It was a second talent besides playing the piano. Her drawings were detailed and if she even bothered to color it, very vibrant. Whenever she was drawing something in the dorm, You would always want to watch because of how mesmerizing it was. Riko definitely became a different person when doing what she loves.

While she was outside in the courtyard, sketchbook in hand, Riko saw You. You’s hair was sticking to her face from the sweat. Practice must have been hard for the swim team. Riko thought she would find a sweaty athlete appealing. To Riko, You looked stunning. To anyone passing by, she looked like a wet towel. Riko flipped her sketchbook open to a new page and began to draw. Just looking at You gave her inspiration on what to draw. When she finished the sketch, an hour had passed by.

_I should probably go. Its getting pretty late_

She put her sketchbook into her bag and began walking towards the dorm. On the way there, she ran into a very familiar face.

”What could Riri want with the fallen angel Yohane?”

”Yocchan I just passed by on coincidence.”

”Well, thats good too I guess. Anyways, have you seen Zuramaru?”

”Zuramaru?”

”First year who's always in the library.”

Riko’s mouth formed an “o”. She knew who Yoshiko was talking about. The first year was always at the front desk of the library whenever Riko checked out a book. She also saw Ruby talking to her whenever she goes to the cafeteria.

”I’m sorry but I haven’t seen her anywhere besides the cafeteria or library.”

”That’s fine. Maybe she already went back to the room after I left….”

Yoshiko walked away leaving Riko standing in the middle of the sidewalk before also heading back. When she arrived at her shared room, she saw a sight she’d never forget. You had practice that day and was obviously tired seeing as she just threw herself onto her bed. However, instead of changing into more comfortable clothes, You fell asleep in a sports bra and shorts. Riko stared at You for a good minute or so.

_You has some nice abs huh._

Riko slapped her face. This was not the time for gay thoughts. Grabbing a blanket from her bed, Riko draped it over You’s body. After, she grabbed her bag and pulled out her homework. She had to write an essay about painful memories they have had in their life.

_Painful…._

Riko grabbed a pencil and began writing. She wouldn’t describe her memory as painful but more sad. It was the day her pet cat died. Riko loved her cat and would spend almost every second at home with it. When she found out it died, she bawled the rest of the day.

Turning her head towards the clock, she saw the time as 7:37.

_I’m pretty tired._

She put on her pajamas and crawled into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry its short


	7. Riko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 to the 2 part date! I want the second part to just be the date and itll be long

Classes had finished as usual and Riko was packing up her belongings. Once she put in the few final papers, she got up from her chair and walked over to You.

”C’mon lets go. I’m pretty tired.”

”Hold up a few seconds, gotta do something.”

Riko watched You walk over to Chika and whisper something into her ear. You nodded and came back to Riko.

”Alright lets go,” You said with a grin on her face.

Minutes into the walk, You began to swing her arms. Riko glanced over at You.

”What’s up?”

”O-oh nothing.”

_You looks so cute. I can’t say that out loud. Get it together!_

You grabs Riko’s hand,”Come here for a bit! I gotta show you something.”

Riko allowed herself to be pulled by the ash haired girl enjoying the feeling of her hand in You’s. Riko looked around at the scenery changing as the two jogged around campus.

”We’re here!”

Riko looks around them. You had taken them to the rose garden near the back of the school. Since it was far away from the main garden at the front, only the gardening club would come to the back. There were archways made out of roses and walking down the path led to a gazebo with a single white bench in the middle. There were other paths that led to either another exit from the garden or a miniature maze.

”Found this place while walking around in my first year. Its the place I go when I wanna be alone.”

Riko was amazed at the fact there was a large rose garden at the back of the school. People wouldn’t be able to see it from the main building where classes were due to the old building being located right in front of the garden. The scenery made it seem like a princess was going to appear and meet her prince. Riko turned to You who was looking at the roses.

”Y’know, despite coming here a lot, the scenery here still amazes me.”

”Yeah…. Its beautiful.”

”There’s a reason why I brought you out here.”

”Well whats the reason?”

”Go on a date with me? I mean ya don’t have to.”

Riko looked into You’s eyes and smiled,”I’d love to.”

”We should get back to our room before it gets dark though. Its already 5.”

The two exited the garden and began walking back to the dorms. There were significantly less students outside compared to earlier. Riko began counting the amount of students they passed by on the way to the dorm. Each student she saw usually had some other person with them. By the time they reached the dorm, Riko had counted 37 students on campus.

”So, you got everything planned out?”

You grinned,”Yeah. When are you free? We could go that day.”

”Friday or Saturday is fine.”

”Fridays tomorrow so we’ll go then!”

Riko wondered where You was going to take them. She thought of all the different possibilities. You could take them to the amusement park near by or the park or even just around the city. With all these thoughts came _those_ thoughts. What if You was just being nice? Obviously she wouldn’t want to get into something with such a plain girl. Riko fell asleep with both worse case and the best scenarios in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been having a bit of writers block but im back on track expect more updates!  
> Go to my tumblr for more fics while you wait for this to update
> 
> @youriko-is-my-jam


	8. Riko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko and You go on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! School is shitting on me and ive been writing some other stuff on my tumblr.

Riko couldn’t wait till school was over. She practically ran out of her room changed as quickly as possible. Classes passed by as slow as ever but it was the time she was able to calm herself down. Once they were over, she went over to the first year classes.

”Yocchan, this is big for me. Like the most amazing person has asked me out and-“

”Dude, chill. You sound like some twelve year old being asked out to the school ‘dance’. Just be your normal self.”

They continue to talk for around a half hour until Riko bolted to the dorm. She wanted to take a small nap before they left. Unlocking the door to her room, she immediately jumped into her bed. Riko was soon wandering in her dreams.

”Riko get up!”

”Gimme….. five more…..”

”Alright you asked for it.”

You jumped into Riko’s bed and began to tickle her. Riko squirmed but You held her down.

”A-Alright! I’ll get up! J-Just let me go!”

You stood up and got on her phone. Riko couldn’t see what she was doing but figured it had something to do with today. Riko began getting dressed while You was turned the other way. She grabbed her pastel pink dress and put it on. She turned to look at You. She wore a white v-neck and skinny jeans.

_She looks so good…._

You turned around and caught Riko staring,”Like what you see?”

”U-Uh I’m like uh-“

”I’m joking, I’m joking,” You chuckled.

Riko’s face flushed. She had never experienced You teasing her this much. 

”You ready to go?”

You hadn’t explained anything that was going to happen that day. She just told Riko that it was within walking distance and it was going to be fun. Riko hoped it wasn’t anything like a haunted house or the shopping district. She wanted to go somewhere cliche. The amusement park or the park would be great candidates for a date.

Riko heard You giggling,”What?”

You gave a bright smile,”I’m just really happy we’re hanging out! I usually have practice or you fell asleep at the earliest possible time.”

”Did you really have to mention the sleeping thing?”

”Yep! We’re almost there.”

Riko looked at the ocean in front of her. It was very obvious that You would take her to the beach but Riko thought of more common date places. The waves rolled against the shore and a gentle breeze passed by. There were many others at the beach but it wasn’t crowded. Riko stared off at the sea. It was truly magnificent to see the sparkling water.

”Riko, I’ll go get us some drinks.”

Riko nodded and You walked away. She sat down and placed her bag next to her. There were a good amount of families around Riko. It was Friday so there would be a lot of people at the beach. You came running towards Riko with two bottles in her hand.

”I didn’t know what to get so I just got strawberry soda for you.”

”Thanks You.”

The two sat side by side admiring the scenery. In the distance, Riko could see a small boy by himself. She glanced over to You who was staring out at the boats near the left hand side of the beach.

”I think that kid is lost.”

”Where? I don’t see anyone.”

”He’s right over there,” Riko pointed towards the little boy.

”I hope you know he looks like a blurry dot to me.”

”Ugh, I’ll just go over and ask if he’s lost,” Riko stood up,”Now You, I want you to just wait here. I’ll come get you if somethings up.”

”Fine.”

Riko walked up to the small boy,”Hey are you lost?”

The boy stared at her.

Riko heard a girl’s voice shout from the right,”What are you doing with my little brother?!”

”I-I thou-“

”Stay away from him!”

Riko walked back to You with the piercing glare of the girl on her back. You noticed Riko looked uncomfortable.

”You okay?”

”Yeah, well that could’ve gone better.”

You wrapped an arm around Riko,”She seemed like a huge bitch anyways. Wouldn’t really make sense to try and reason with her.”

”You’re right,”Riko checked her watch,”Wanna catch a movie before we go back?”

”I’ll buy us food after.”

”What movie are we gonna see?”

”No clue. What seems good right now?”

”Theres that one Disney movie we can watch. The one about the girl and the ocean.”

”Riko, I’m pretty sure The Little Mermaid isn’t showing at theaters anymore.”

Riko giggled,”I meant the one with that demigod guy!”

”Well lets get going then.”

They stood up and You removed her arm from Riko. The pair walked through the crowded city to reach the movie theaters. Riko bought them two tickets to see what You now likes to call “The Little Mermaid 2.0”.

”You think The Little Mermaid 2.0 is gonna be any good?” You asked.

”Its Disney so its gotta be good right?”

”What about Frozen?”

”I hate that movie with a passion,” Riko grimaced remembering the movie.

They entered the room where “The Little Mermaid 2.0” was showing and sat down. The theater was fairly packed that day. You let Riko sit at the edge of the row while she sat in between Riko and some kid who came with their parents. The movie started and Riko stared at the screen. Riko loved Disney movies ever since she was little. When the characters on screen began singing, she bobbed her head to the beat of the songs. Soon enough, the movie ended.

”Y’know, it wasn’t that bad. I just didn’t really like the part with the crab thing,” You said.

”That part was there for Maui to get his hook back. So its very important.”

”The crab was just kinda weird. So, food?”

”Yeah, where we going?”

”I know a good ramen place near here. We can go there if you want.”

”Lead the way,” Riko held out her hand.

You laced their fingers together. Riko walked side by side with You. The city was fairly crowded for a Friday night. Riko thought most people would want to be at home on a Friday but she has been proved otherwise. They neared the small shop and it was packed. You led Riko to a small booth in the corner of the store.

”The food here is pretty good.”

”Probably way better than what we usually have.”

One of the employees comes up to them.

”Hello, welcome to The Ramen House. May I- oh its just You.”

”I’ll get a miso ramen,” You tells the worker.

”What about your girlfriend over there?” The worker grins.

”Piss off. Riko, what do you want?”

”I’ll get the same.”

The worker gave a thumbs up and walked away.

”What was that about?”

”Thats one of the workers here. He knows me cause I come here a lot.”

The two waited for their food. Once it arrived, they began to eat. The dinner passed by with small talk and sometimes the server from earlier butting into the conversations. When they finished, You paid for the food and they walked out.

”Thanks for the food You.”

”No problem. Was it good?”

”Yeah,” Riko gave You a soft smile.

You rubbed the back of her neck. Suddenly, the ash haired girl pulled Riko into an embrace.

”Thanks for today Riko.”

”No, thank _you_ for today.”

The two stood there for a good moment. You tilted Riko’s head up and pulled her into a soft kiss. Riko leaned into You’s kiss. She never thought it would feel so good to kiss the person you like. The two stayed like that for a bit.

”C-Crap! I’m sorry Riko!”

”N-No I kinda really liked it…”

”So what are we now?”

”Girlfriends?” Riko asked.

”…I like that. Sakurauchi Riko is my girlfriend… I really like that!”

The two walked back together to the dorms under the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was good! 
> 
> My tumblr  
> @youriko-is-my-jam


End file.
